


Say it again (And I'll never stop you)

by ItsArgentBlackthorn, joon_cookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fun, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joon_cookie/pseuds/joon_cookie
Summary: "Say it again. Say it again, and I swear I'll never stop you."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	Say it again (And I'll never stop you)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, for your suffering souls xx

"Could you make me a cup of tea, darling?" That was whispered with a soft eskimo kiss from Harry.

"Draco, baby, have you seen my hoodie? The red one you were wearing yesterday? I swear I'd left it right here but now it's gone!" Yelled out from the bedroom while Draco was in said hoodie.

"Sweetheart, let me do it, you'll end up burning the pan." This was delivered with a soft kiss on Draco's cheek and Harry being indignantly shoved away from the stove.

"Hey angel, I've missed you. Work was a magnificent pain in the arse today. You have no idea how glad I am to finally see you again." Uttered while Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's waist from behind, face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Don't you think you've brewed enough potions for the day? Come to bed, baby." This was mumbled against Draco's lips after Harry had pulled him away from his cauldron.

"Darling, you know that distracting me with a kiss still counts as cheating, right?" Followed by a fondly exasperated laugh when Draco simply shrugged and acted like he had no clue what Harry was on about. And they continued their game of poker.

"Honestly, love, you should've seen the look on his face; poor bloke was shitting bricks." Gasped out by Harry between wheezes and Draco was laughing along just as hard. His wheezes simmered down to giggles while watching Draco, having the ability to make his angel laugh uncontrollably without any inhibitions would still be one of Harry's proudest achievements.

"That's literally your fourth cup of coffee, sweetcheeks. At this point, you're not finding sleep tonight." Spoken with an endeared undertone as Harry pries the coffee mug out of Draco's hands, ignoring his protests and replacing them with his own instead, clasping the warm hands with a gentle yet firm grip.

Lifting Draco's hands to his lips, Harry places little pecks all over them until he spots that familiar coat of baby pink settle on Draco's cheeks, darkening by the second.

Harry smiles cheekily while Draco rolls his eyes dramatically–still flustered.

"You're such a sap, Potter. Honestly, 'sweetcheeks'? Really? I don't know where you got that one from but if you know me at all, you'd know I'm every bit salty and bitter," Draco scowls out, definitely not blushing.

Completely undeterred, Harry laughs heartily and leans forward to rub his cheek against Draco's before biting it, earning him a squawk of annoyance.

Draco mutters something that sounds a lot like "uncivilized brute" but Harry chooses to ignore it as he goes on.

"Nonsense. You're the sweetest and most precious little thing ever. Salty and bitter my arse, you're my delicious boyfriend, aren't you?" Punctuating his words by squishing Draco's cheeks and making him pucker his lips, placing a chaste kiss on them.

That earns him a punch on the arm from Draco–a hard one at that. And he drops his hands, cackling and totally unbothered by the icy glare directed at him.

"Your endearments are absolutely absurd, Potter," Draco frowns at him for good measure, "And I'll have you know I detest them."

Harry smiled in that dopey way Ron always calls him out for, complaining he looks lovesick, "Oh do you now, baby."

"Very much so," Draco sneers but it loses most of its effectiveness because of the blush still staining his cheeks.

_We both know that's a lie, darling._

"Alright then."

Harry watches as Draco blinks. The response evidently having caught him off guard as though he was expecting a bit more argument.

He smiles inwardly and with an air of indifference, abruptly changes the topic, "Want to watch a movie? There's one I've been dying to watch and I think you'll like it too."

He bites his lip to keep himself from grinning as Draco furrows his brows and nods distractedly, going along with the change of topic.

As they're cuddling on the sofa, Harry nuzzles his face into Draco's hair to hide his shit-eating grin.

_Two can play at this game, sweet one. It's on._

_*_

“Malfoy, will you get me a cup of tea?” Harry was skimming through one of the files on the bed, with a scowl on his face. He glanced at Draco briefly, with an apologetic grin. “I’m tired.”

Draco gave him a soft nod, and placed the book on the side-table and walked into the kitchen. He mused through the kitchen cabinets, and set out a cup and saucer. He closed his eyes, frowning in confusion. Harry must’ve been insanely distracted or he wouldn’t have called him ‘Malfoy’.

He poured the tea into the cup and with a faint smile, he walked into the bedroom. “Here, Potter. You should get some rest. It’s your third cup of tea.”

“I know,” He said, as he sipped the warm beverage. “Thank you, Draco.”

Draco stared at him; the confusion evident on his face. Harry would always use a pet name, and give him a kiss. At least one. “Is everything alright, Harry?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, a faint smile on his face. “Are you? You’ve been staring at me as if I announced that I’m one of the avengers.”

“You could be,” Draco chuckled, with a slight shake to his head and gazed at him fondly. “If they were real, and I wouldn’t even be mildly surprised, Potter.”

“True,” He said, closing the files and placing it on the side as he leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. Only a brush of lips. “Night, Malfoy.”

And it left a note (Or a symphony) of curiosity in the air. Harry always used those sappy endearments, and he secretly loved those. He didn’t understand the sudden change in his behavior. “Harry, love, are you sure that everything is alright?”

Harry was snoring, curled onto one side. Draco smiled at him softly, removing the glasses, and brushing the strands of hair out of his face as he kissed his forehead. “Good night, Harry.”

In the morning, he woke up to the sound of Harry humming softly as he buttoned his shirt. He carded his fingers through his hair, in order to tame them – A useless effort.

“Good morning, _mon ange_.”

Harry turned, a warm smile grazing his lips. He walked over to Draco, and kissed him on the cheek. And it made Draco’s heart flutter in his chest wildly. “Morning, Malfoy”

No ‘Good morning, sunshine – I love you.’? He couldn’t even recall if he’d done anything wrong. He didn’t suppose that Harry was being an arse on purpose.

He let it slide.

It was bothering him, and he was morose at work. He hadn’t said anything to offend Harry, had he? He wanted to be called by the sappiest names – He fucking missed them. A lot.

At night, as he walked into the room, he directed an icy glare at Harry. Sadly, he was immune to the death glares and threats alike. “Why are you staring, Malfoy?”

“You – fuck you, Potter – You never call me Malfoy.”

He shrugged dismissively, turning the page of the novel he had been reading. His nose scrunched up, as he marked the page and set the book aside.

“You didn’t use any of the sappy endearments for once today.”

“I know.”

He was growing a lot more frustrated than he had been. Harry hadn’t used even one of the pet names since yesterday. Not a single pet name. “Are you mad at me, Potter? If you are, I’m sorry –

“I’m not, Malfoy.”

“Why – No, you are – Why aren’t you using any of those stupid names you always do?”

Another shrug.

“Harry.” He said, the desperation in his voice growing. He wanted to be called by those names. Not ‘Draco’ or ‘Malfoy’. Fuck. He’d have even take ‘sweet cheeks’ right then.

“Can you get me a cup of tea,” Harry said, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. “Darling?”

Draco’s stared at him, the widest grin on his face and he didn’t even care to suppress it. He couldn’t even be bothered to – Because he had missed this so much. “Say it again.”

“Darling.”

Draco crawled onto the bed, and kissed him softly. “I love you. I fucking love you – Say it again. Say it all again, and I swear I’ll never stop you.”

And so, he did.

He whispered all of the ‘sappy endearments’ as Draco fell asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder, a soft smile on his face.


End file.
